The Day Tororo took over ((KuruxToro))
by NaturisticLeafy
Summary: This is based from a picture on DeviantArt i dunno if i am allowed to link their picture here? i'll have to ask ((Because i'd also like to use the picture as a cover image aha)) Anyway the base idea from this belongs to my friend All characters used here belongs to M.Y But the story itself belongs to me owo i left it open so maybe i'll do a chapter two? hehe


It starts off badly, I couldn't even say I was just sitting back..kuku

I was trying to figure out a virus that had hit all the other platoon members, turning them into these strange space octopuses

I was working on a cure, working on Giroro as a test experiment, when I heard the familiar annoying voice; my Skype started bleeping for a voice mail from which I considered ignoring. But it wouldn't go off, so I walked over and pressed a button, not even bothering to see who had called me

"Tororo I swear to frog I haven't got time for your hacking wars today, I am actually busy for once, kuku" I growled out, an annoyed tone clearly shown, I glanced up to Tororo putting his paw to his mouth, giggling

"Pupupu, I heard, and to think I was going to help as well?" he asked innocently, I raised an eyebrow "you? Help me? For what cost, a arm and a leg?" I rolled my eyes, but Tororo shook his head "for free, after all, a platoon has got to help another platoon right?" he chuckled, from which I groaned, but as much as I wished to deny it, I did need the short shits help

"Fine squirt, come over, but if this is a prank I think I have some weapons I can test out, kuku" I chuckled evilly, before shutting Skype down, the last noise I heard was Tororo giggling

I heard my lab door going, and gave a small groan as I shifted from my seat; I had given up on Giroro since he had tried many times to try strangling me.

I opened the door to Tororo, standing there looking innocent.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Tororo chuckled; I sniffed "why? Are you a vampire? Kukukuu.." I teased as I walked in, hearing my reward, a frustrated sigh from the younger tadpole, "so, what's this magical cure you have?" I asked him, the next words that left his mouth would leave me stone dead

"I never said nothing about cures, I only said I was going to help you, Pupupu" Tororo chuckled, and before I could react, everything went black, again, all I heard was his annoying giggling

The next time I woke up, it was not a pleasant place to be, for starters I was in the air, and I felt something sticky all over my body, I took a look down to realise it was a salmon coloured tentacle?

I glared down to where Tororo was, sitting in MY seat, watching me "oh, so your finally awake old man? Pupu" he asked, giggling, from which I glared angrily "what is the meaning of this?!" I demanded, trying to wiggle free

"you see, the only way to get rid of the platoon is to wipe you guys out one by one, so I had my pet octopus do that" Tororo giggled, spreading his arms "you are the remaining survivor…or you was.." he sat back down in my seat, chuckling "of course, I think we need to have a little fun before that huh?" he asked, and before I knew it, I felt something slimy trailing to my slit and rear hole, my eyes almost widened behind their glasses "y-you dirty little-" I managed to splutter out before one salmon tentacle started to insert itself into my back end, I bit my lip to hold back any noises, it hurt like hell!.

Tororo watched with a blushed expression as he watched the tentacle insert itself in and out of me, I just clenched my jaw as I tried to hold in any noises, as I had started to enjoy it.

Then the other tentacle started inserting itself into my slit, to take my penis out from its pouch, much to my demise, I gave out a soft moan, and swore afterwards, as Tororo giggled "enjoying that old man?" he asked, I just glared at him "k-ku.." was my only response, I was mixed with both anger and pleasure as this was happening to me, I soon noticed different coloured tentacles in the room, how I didn't notice them before was beyond me, but they started crawling over and sticking their tentacles on my body, trying to feel the sexual tension, oh how I was going to kill that squirt so bad.

This went on for a few minutes, Tororo snickering at my submission, me choking on tentacles that made their way into my mouth, though I bite them, I felt overwhelmed, and then my body started to twitch, oh crap, I felt my penis twitching, I was close to my orgasm, I clenched my eyes shut and tried to hold it in, but it was no use and I ended up shooting out my load all over the floor underneath, I felt something clench in my ass hole, aw crap Tororo's octopus seemed to have also shot its load into me, I felt myself falling into unconscious.

When I woke up next, I expected to be a octopus, but I could still see my yellow arms and legs… upon further discovery I had found out I had transformed into a space octopus hybrid, with eight tentacles coming out of my back, I dare not look in the mirror.

The other platoon members had returned to their original forms, it seemed shooting off their loads brings them back to keronian, I shuddered as I looked for Tororo, who simply left a note on my sticky keyboard

Ew

I picked up the note to read what it said

"Pupupu, you are MY slave now, if you want the cure to your body, you have to do MY bidding, if you come over for a month, and do whatever I say, I will give you the cure for your hybrid and promise to leave you alone for a month or so

With love; Tororo"

I clutched the note in my paw, hissing angrily as I glanced around my messy room

Oh, I'll make him give me the cure alright.. and he'll be doing MY bidding

Kuuu kukuku…


End file.
